Field
This disclosure is generally related to distribution of digital content. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a system for facilitating synchronization via consensus by applying the Chandra-Toueg consensus algorithm in a content centric network.
Related Art
The proliferation of the Internet and e-commerce continues to create a vast amount of digital content. Content centric network (CCN) architectures have been designed to facilitate accessing and processing such digital content. A CCN includes entities, or nodes, such as network clients, forwarders (e.g., routers), and content producers, which communicate with each other by sending interest packets for various content items and receiving content-object packets in return. CCN interests and content objects are identified by their unique names, which are typically hierarchically structured variable length identifiers (HSVLI). An HSVLI can include contiguous name components ordered from a most general level to a most specific level.
A CCN is a distributed system where consensus among nodes is an important feature (e.g., agreeing on a single value that is the outcome of an election or an environmental observation). However, CCN nodes can crash and suffer a Byzantine failure. Consensus algorithms for a distributed system require that all processes involved in a system decision eventually terminate and that all processes decide on the same legitimate value that was proposed by some (e.g., a majority) processes. Though CCN brings many desirable features to a network, some issues remain unsolved for implementing a consensus algorithm.